


Sign language

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Introspection, Marriage, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: In retrospect, their wedding picture is revealing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Annie Proulx and Focus Features.

Her father owned a camera and had them lined up against the church wall for their wedding picture. It was a serious business, for the photographer and the happy couple alike; documenting their big day for eternity.

The bride and groom visibly weren’t used to being the center of attention. They looked nervous and awkward, solemn young faces frozen in time. 

And two fumbling hands unintentionally foretold the story of their marriage. 

His hand, occupied with its mundane task, - gallant, she'd thought at the time. His mind seemingly focused on the moment’s practical requirements, rather than emotions. Otherwise there would be some sign of turmoil, wouldn't there? To have and to hold.... Well, at least he helped her hold the flowers. That was his contribution to their common good and their wedding photo, just what a proper husband should do. His hand, gratefully occupied with the bouquet, neither reached for hers nor held on to her. 

Her hand,though, was naively seeking all that she had been taught to hope for in their union. True intimacy waiting for her, just for her, underneath his clothes, underneath his skin, behind that protective layer of gruff silence he wore for everyone to notice. Soon, so soon – and she couldn't wait to finally get close enough. Her hand, gratefully freed from the bouquet, eagerly crept under his sleeve onto bare skin, touching, searching, - holding on.

* * *

A half hour into their marriage, Alma muses. And already there for all to see are expectations at cross purposes, an innocent beginning leading to a disappointing end. Yes, maybe they never got much farther than that.

She studies the picture for another moment, face pensive and tinged with bitter longing. Then she carefully wraps it, places it facing down in the storage-crate, and silently closes the lid.


End file.
